1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless receiver circuit and a method thereof, in particular, to a circuit with programmable signal bandwidth and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of wireless communication technology, architectures of many recent wireless communication receivers are developed towards “light, thin, short, small” and power saving. Generally speaking, a front-end circuit of a receiver requires a high linearity, so as to improve the correctness of received signals demodulated and decoded by the whole receiver.
The progress of process technology enables many manufacturers to fabricate wireless communication receivers with small area and high speed. However, the available power supply voltage is dropped, and thus the linearity of an active circuit (e.g., an active amplifier) decreases. On the other hand, although the progress of the process can reduce the area of the wireless communication receiver, a ratio of capacitor area to the total area of the wireless communication receiver is increased instead of being reduced. Therefore, many manufacturers integrate a mix, a filter, and a sampler of a wireless communication receiver on the same circuit, so as to solve the above problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,732 B2 and No. 7,079,826 B2 have been granted to US Texas Instruments in 2005 and 2006, respectively. In the two patents, a switch and capacitor network is used to achieve sampling, filtering, and frequency down-conversion at the same time, and thus a better linearity can be obtained to a larger chip area is saved. However, the receivers disclosed in the two patents achieve the filtering effect only on narrowband signals, and folding noise generated during the sampling and frequency down-conversion reduces the overall performance of the system.
FIG. 1 is a systematic block diagram of a receiver 10 set forth by Texas Instruments. As shown in FIG. 1, the receiver 10 includes a low noise transconductance amplifier 11, a local oscillator 12, a digital control unit 13, a switch and capacitor network 14, an intermediate frequency amplifier 15, an analog signal processor 16, and an analog-to-digital converter 17. The coupling relation of the elements can be known with reference to FIG. 1, and will not be described herein again.
The low noise transconductance amplifier 11 receives a radio frequency signal RF_sig from a wireless channel, converts the received radio frequency signal RF_sig from a voltage signal to a corresponding current signal, and then amplifies the current signal. The local oscillator 12 generates an oscillation signal having a frequency similar to that of the radio frequency signal RF_sig to the digital control unit 13. The digital control unit 13 generates a plurality of clock control signals with different phases according to the oscillation signal to the switch and capacitor network 14, so as to control the charge and discharge of each capacitor in the switch and capacitor network 14. The switch and capacitor network 14 charges and discharges different capacitors included therein according to the clock signals with different phases, so as to achieve the purposes of sampling, filtering, and frequency down-conversion. The intermediate frequency amplifier 15 amplifies the signal in the intermediate frequency (IF) band output by the switch and capacitor network 14, and sends the amplified signal to the analog signal processing unit 16. The analog signal processing unit 16 performs an analog signal processing on the received signal, and sends the processed signal to the analog-to-digital converter 17. Finally, the analog-to-digital converter 17 converts the received analog signal into a digital signal, and the digital signal is a baseband signal BB_sig.
FIG. 2 is a circuit diagram of the switch and capacitor network 14 in the receiver 10. As shown in FIG. 2, the switch and capacitor network 14 includes a plurality of capacitors C, two load capacitors CA, and a plurality of transistors. Control signals S1-S8, R1-R8, and SH1-SH8 are generated by the digital control unit 13 according to the oscillation signal output by the local oscillator 12. When the control signals SH1-SH8 turn on the controlled transistors, the capacitors C can be discharged through the transistors. With the circuit of FIG. 2, the switch and capacitor network 14 can achieve the sampling, filtering, and frequency down-conversion.
The receiver 10 adopts the architecture of the switch and capacitor network 14, such that the switch and capacitor network 14 can perform the sampling, filtering, and frequency down-conversion. However, the switch and capacitor network 14 will generate a first order infinite impulse response (First Order IIR) on the load capacitor CA, such that the receiver 10 can only be used for filtering and receiving narrow band signals, and the folding noise generated during sampling and frequency down-conversion causes the decrease of the performance of the whole receiver 10. In addition, the higher the frequency of the oscillation signal is, the higher the power consumption of the local oscillator 12 will be. Since the frequency of the oscillation signal of the local oscillator 12 is similar to the frequency of the radio frequency signal RF_sig, the receiver 10 has larger power consumption.
FIG. 3 is a frequency response curve diagram of the switch and capacitor network 14. As shown in FIG. 3, the frequency response curve C00 of the switch and capacitor network 14 is comprised of a frequency response curve C01 of a finite impulse response (FIR) filter, a frequency response curve C02 of an IIR filter, and a frequency response curve of a FIR filter not shown. Since the switch and capacitor network 14 generates the IIR, the receiver 10 can only be used for filtering and receiving narrow band signals. In brief, the response of the frequency response curve C00 is equal to an equivalent response after two FIRs and an IIR.
Further, Jakonis et al. sets forth another architecture of receiver in June, 2005, see Darius Jakonis, Kalle Folkesson, Jerzy Dabrowski, and Christer Svenssson, “A 2.4 GHz RF Sampling Receiver Front End in 0.18 um CMOS”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 40, No. 6, June, 2005. The receiver disclosed in this paper down-converts the input frequency to about ¼ of a sampling frequency, so as to generate an intermediate frequency signal, and then down-converts the intermediate frequency signal to a baseband signal. The principle thereof is using a sampling and holding mixer (S/H Mixer) and a filtering and frequency down-conversion device to achieve the purpose of sampling, filtering, and frequency down-conversion.
Then, FIG. 4 is a systematic block diagram of a receiver 20 set forth by Jakonis et al. As shown in FIG. 4, the receiver 20 includes an antenna 28, a radio frequency filter 21, a low noise amplifier 22, an S/H mixer 23, filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q, a clock circuit 25, a local oscillator 26, and analog-to-digital converters 27I, 27Q. The coupling relation of the elements is shown in FIG. 4, which will not be described herein again.
The antenna 28 receives a radio frequency signal from a wireless channel, and sends the radio frequency signal to the radio frequency filter 21 for filtering. Then, the low noise amplifier 22 amplifies an output signal of the radio frequency filter 21, and sends the amplified output signal to the S/H mixer 23. The local oscillator 26 generates an oscillation signal to the clock circuit 25, and the clock circuit 25 generates a plurality of reference signals and a sampling signal. The frequency ratio of the sampling signal and the radio frequency signal is 4:9. The S/H mixer 23 samples the radio frequency signal, and mixes the sampling value and the sampling signal, so as to generate an intermediate frequency signal. The intermediate frequency signal is a discrete-time signal, and the frequency of the intermediate frequency signal is ¼ of the frequency of the sampling signal. Thereafter, the intermediate frequency signal enters the filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q respectively, and the filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q perform filtering and frequency down-conversion on the intermediate frequency signal respectively according to a plurality of reference signals, so as to generate an I channel baseband signal and a Q channel baseband signal. Finally, the analog-to-digital converters 27I, 27Q respectively convert the I channel baseband signal and the Q channel baseband signal into an I channel digital baseband signal and a Q channel digital baseband signal.
Then, FIG. 5 is a schematic view of spectrums of every frequency operation section of the receiver 20. Referring to FIGS. 5 and 4 together, in the RF section, i.e., before mixing the radio frequency signal, the frequency of the radio frequency signal is fc, where fs is the sampling frequency, fim, is the image frequency, fIF is the intermediate frequency, and BWRF is the bandwidth of the radio frequency signal. In the IF section, i.e., before filtering and down-converting the frequency of the intermediate frequency signal, the frequency of the intermediate frequency signal is fs/4, where fADC is the sampling frequency of the analog-to-digital converter. Finally, in the BB section, i.e., after filtering and down-converting the frequency of the intermediate frequency signal, the frequency of the baseband signal is 0, where BWch is the bandwidth of the baseband signal, and BWIF is the bandwidth of the intermediate frequency signal.
Next, FIG. 6 is a sub circuit diagram of the filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q. The filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q are comprised of a plurality of sub circuits with different clock signals. As shown in FIG. 6, the sub circuit of the filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q includes a plurality of transistors, and a plurality of capacitors Cn1-Cn6, Cp1-Cp5, CDn, and CDp. A plurality of reference signals clk1-clk24 and clkD1-clkD4 generated by the clock circuit 25 control the ON or OFF of a plurality of corresponding transistors in FIG. 6, so as to perform charging and charge integration on the capacitors Cn1-Cn6, Cp1-Cp5, CDn, and CDp. By controlling the charging and charge integration of the capacitors Cn1-Cn6, Cp1-Cp5, CDn, and CDp, finally, the signal of OUTn is subtracted from the signal of OUTp so as to obtain a baseband signal generated after the intermediate frequency signal is performed with the filtering and frequency down-conversion.
The receiver 20 first down-converts the input frequency to around ¼ of the sampling frequency to generating the intermediate frequency signal, and then down-converts the intermediate frequency signal to the baseband. However, the plurality of capacitors in the filtering and frequency down-conversion devices 24I, 24Q may generate IIR to the overall receiver due to the lack of discharging mechanism, which narrows the overall bandwidth, and is not suitable for the broadband transmission. In addition, the receiver 20 uses the S/H mixer 23, and the sampling frequencies in integer multiples may form folding noises, thereby affecting the overall performance of the receiver 20.
FIG. 7 is a frequency response curve diagram of the receiver 20. As shown in FIG. 7, assuming that the capacitance of the capacitor is set accurately, and the capacitor will not be influenced by the lack of discharge path to generate the IIR, a frequency response curve C03 of the entire receiver 20 is a broadband frequency response curve. In practice, under the influence of the lack of discharge path, the capacitance of the capacitor has errors, and thus the actual frequency response curve of the receiver 20 is a curve C04. That is to say, the actual frequency response curve C04 is the narrowband frequency response curve.
The conventional receivers 10, and 20 cannot achieve the broadband frequency response, and the current wireless communication receiver circuit is developed towards an integration of broadband, multimode, and multiple standards. Therefore, many providers and research institutions devote themselves to seeking a method for solving the problems.